Madame Leota/Gallery
This is the gallery page for Madame Leota. Concept Art Unknown Artist PM6.jpg|Concept art of Leota and the Séance Room for Phantom Manor. Comics By Eric Jones Madame_Leota_in_Room_for_1000.png|Theobald comes face-to-face with Madame Leota as she recites her classic incantations (in Room for a Thousand). Recoils.png|Theobald recoils from Leota. By Black Olive TalkingHeads1.png|A sleeping Leota about to be woken up by Edgar the Raven (in Talking Heads). LeotaAwakens.png|Leota awakens. MeetingTheKnight.png|Leota meets the Beheaded Knight. BeheadeWoes.png|The Knight explains his woes to Leota. ObliviousnessMadeIncarnate.png|Leota brags about her intuition. FindingFlowers.png|Leota finds the flowers dropped by the Knight. By Foo Swee Chin LeotaSaysYouMustntLurkInDoorways.png|Leota tells Victor to come in. (In The Woman in Black.) ThankYouVictor.png|Leota thanks Victor for complimenting her. By Drew Rausch FortuneTellerNo.png|Madame Leota in The Interview. Maid.png|The Head Maid chastises Leota for startling the newbie. ShesVanished.png|Leota and the Maid realize that their new ghost has vanished. GhostSheRemembers.png|Leota amongst the ghosts Sarah remembers having met (in The Follow-up Interview). NumberOneThousand.png|Leota delights at the arrival of the #1000 ghost in The Final Interview. LeotaLiberated.png|The Ghost Host sees Leota out of her crystal ball (in Misery of the Manse). By Aaron A. LordDunswallopsHere.png|Madame Leota confirms that she had indeed foreseen Lord Dunswallop's arrival (in Big Game). By Mike Moss HerNameWasLeota.png|A mortal Leota in the Ghost Host's tale. (In Mystery of the Manse, Part 4) LeotaBanishingTheGhosts.png|Again within the Host's flashback, Leota practices her craft and tries to banish all the ghosts from the Mansion. CameIntoMyStudy.png|Flashback-Leota informs the Ghost Host of her supposed progress. LeotasLie.png|Leota's bold-faced lie. LeotasMurder.png|Leota's murder by the Ghost Host, as recounted by the Host in Mystery of the Manse, Part 5. LeotasLasSceneInMystery.png|Leota begins to call in spirits in Mystery of the Manse’s conclusion. By Alice & Andy Price HarrietRunsAway.png|A terrified Harriet runs past Leota (in Doom of the Diva). By Jorge Coelho haunted-mansion-danny-ghost.jpg|Leota manifests in Danny Crowe's bathroom mirror (in Disney Kingdoms' Haunted Mansion). Madame-Leota.png|Danny properly meets Leota inside the Haunted Mansion. Illustrations ''Haunted Mansion Pop-Up Book HauntedMansion2.jpg|Madame Leota as she appears in the Pop-Up Book. [[The Haunted Mansion (read-along book)|''The Haunted Mansion - Read-along Book]] 13.jpg|Leota and Edgar the Raven in the read-along book's Séance Room illustration. ''The Story and Song from the Haunted Mansion Hauntedmansion05.png|The ''Story and Song take on the Séance Room. Animation ''Haunted Mansion Cutscenes KDA_-_It's_Madame_Leota_appearance.png|Madame Leota's introduction in the ''Haunted Mansion Cutscenes. HowDareYouStaringDown.png|Staring down the impudent boy. ''The Haunted Mansion's Séance Room SéanceRoom1.png|Leota as she appears in the short. LeotaEyesClosed.png LeotaSéanceRoom3.png Live-Action The Haunted Mansion Show Madame_Leota_in_Haunted_Mansion_Show.png|Madame Leota as she appears in ''The Haunted Mansion Show (here in the episode Sinister Superstitions). ''Leota Helps Out PuppetLeota.png|The puppet Leota seen in the short. LeotaAsGhostHost.png|Leota in the Stretching Room, playing the part of the Ghost Host. LeotaFromTheBack.png|Madame Leota from the back at the short's conclusion. Phantom Manor Closing: Strange Phenomena Observed Leota_in_Closing.png|Phantom Manor’s Madame Leota as seen in the short, giving a gleeful grin at the news of mysterious disappearances in the town of Thunder Mesa. Phantom Manor Short Film LeotaDuringSéance.png|The still-mortal Leota holding a Séance for Jake and Melanie. Curious Leota.png|Leota asks Melanie questions. Chastising Melanie.png|Leota chastising Melanie for calling her "Miss" instead of "Madam". PossessedByTheBird.png|Leota revealing to Melanie that she is possessed by the Thunderbird and did its bidding by cursing her and driving her father mad. Theme Parks [[The Haunted Mansion (Disneyland attraction)|''The Haunted Mansion - Disneyland version]] Madame_Leota.jpg|Unidentified date. DisneyphotographyLeotaWithEdgar2013.jpg|Leota with the Raven, in 2013 (picture by Disney Photography). Leota2015.png|Madame Leota in 2015. FloatingLeota2015.png|The “floating Leota” effect in 2015, captured by Daveland. ''The Haunted Mansion'' - Walt Disney World version Leota2012.png|A shot of the Walt Disney World Leota predating 2012 (picture by Todd Hurley). LeotaTomb2007.jpg|Madame Leota's haunted tomb (in 2007). ''Phantom Manor FrenchLeota.jpg|Leota in ''Phantom Manor. ''The Phantom Wedding Leota_in_Grove.png|Leota appearing in the grove of dead trees beneath the full moon. Enlarged Leota.png|Leota recites her incantation. Further_Appearance_of_Leota.png|Leota joins the singing in the Catacombs. [[The Haunted Mansion (Tokyo Disneyland attraction)|''The Haunted Mansion - Tokyo Disneyland version]] 2016LeotaTokyoPurply.png|Tokyo Disneyland's versions of Madame Leota and Purply Shroud in 2016. ''Haunted Mansion Holiday KimIrvineLeota.jpg|Madame Leota reciting ''Thirteen Days of Christmas, captured in 2013 by Disney Photography. CloseUpOfLeota.png|Close-up of “Ornament Leota” the same year. ''The Haunted Mansion Holiday Nightmare TokyoHolidayLeota.jpg|Lock, Shock and Barrel with Leota in the Holiday overlay of the Tokyo Mansion. Memento Mori mmlpmk011234.jpg|The portrait of a mortal Leota seen in ''Memento Mori. mmccmk031234.jpg|Madame Leota badges worn by the shopkeepers. ''13th Hour'' Live Show Calling From Projection in 13th Hour.png|Madame Leota appears as an animated projection. Leota_On_Stage.png|A live Leota on stage, singing Grim Grinning Ghosts. Video Games ''The Haunted Mansion'' - 2003 video game Leota_Video_Game.jpg|Leota as she appears in the video game. Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries